


The Photoshoot

by mleigh1969



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story was inspired by a picture drawn and posted by the PENCILPUSHINGENTHUSIAST on tumblr (amazing artist - check her out) I asked her for permission to use the picture here in a CrissColfer fic (although her picture is Klaine) THANKS TO HER!!! :)</p><p>here is a link to the tumblr post that includes the picture http://mleigh69.tumblr.com/post/64171848610/the-photo-shoot-this-fic-was-inspired-by-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photoshoot

Amanda pulled up at 1 o’clock to the simple clean home in Laurel Canyon. It was unassuming and certainly not presumptuous as she was expecting it to be. Exiting the driver’s side of the car after popping the trunk Amanda closed and locked the doors. Retrieving her gear from the trunk in the careful balancing act she had perfected over the ten years she had been doing family photos. 

She knew when she decided to follow her true passion of photography as a career that it would be anything but easy – but she made enough to live comfortably and certainly has met a lot of interesting people. Living in California made that a given. 

When the call came for this shoot a month earlier Amanda was surprised. She had never been asked to shoot a celebrity before. Apparently her work and the fact that she preferred to shoot in the home (“the natural habitat”) was what drew them to call her. The woman who made all the arrangements was kind and straight forward. The appointment was set as soon as a confidentiality agreement was signed. Amanda was informed that under no circumstances was this photo shoot to be spoken of, nor were the photos, proofs or any form of them her property, and the celebrities involved to be discussed in any manner with any media. A little disappointed that some of the prints couldn’t be used for advertising purposes – but she agreed – they offered to pay double what she typically made plus a commission on the processing of the pictures since she did them herself out of her own studio. 

Amanda walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. A loud voice from within yelled “I got it babe.” The door swung open and she was greeted by a man with dark, somewhat wild hair, and a smile that you could practically go blind from. Handsome and clothed in dress pants and shirt not entirely buttoned up yet with a tie hanging loosely around the collar. Amanda took a deep breath and tried to conceal her slight disappointment that she didn’t recognize the young man. Based on his look she placed him in his early thirties – which would count her out for his time in the business since he couldn’t have been a child hood star. In all truthfulness she didn’t have a lot of time (or money) for television and movies. Being the owner of your own business meant a lot of sacrifices – mostly personal time is what she has discovered.  
“Hello! You must be Amanda. I’m Darren. We’ve been expecting you. Chris is almost ready. Come on in and set your stuff down. Do you need a hand?” 

“No thank you – kind of used to it all – you know how it is. There really is no hurry – I’ve blocked out the afternoon for you. Tell her to take her time.”

Darren’s smile faded and a concerned look took over his features when he stopped in his tracks. Amanda turned back to him to ask a question about an outlet and took in his stunned face.

“Chris is a man.” Darren said with the slightest trepidation to his voice.

“Oh, I am so sorry. They didn’t tell me anything about you or your partner. I’m afraid I don’t get too involved in media in many forums and I don’t know who you are and would not have known that you were both men. Please forgive my assumption.”

“I never really thought about the name going to both genders. To me it will always be my Chris.”

“That’s really sweet. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Yeah. I’m just like that. He brings out the romantic in me. He tells me I’m the most romantic person he has ever met.”

“I also said you’re a mix of toddler, poodle on uppers and a twice endowed limbed octopus – but you don’t bring that up do you?” says Chris with a smile as he enters the room, walking over to Amanda. “Hi, I’m Chris.”

He is slightly taller than Darren, dressed similarly in dress pants, shirt but with a form fitting vest in lieu of a tie. Brown hair with beautiful blue piercing eyes. 

Taking his extended hand upon crossing to her, “Amanda. Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting me into your home.”

“We’re glad you’re here. We’ve been wanting to do this for awhile.” Darren makes a strangled noise to which Chris spins on him shooting daggers. “Nothing from you my red carpet diva.” 

Darren points at himself with wide innocent eyes closing the small distance between him and Chris. “who me? I think you have me confused with someone else Colfer.”

Amanda picked up her camera and focused on the pair as they teased one another and began to take pictures of the interaction.

“I really don’t think so.” Replied Chris. “Very few others get away with your all kinds of crazy.”

Darren tilted his forehead up to meat Chris’ and winked, “It’s why you love me.” 

“No, it’s why I insisted on a private photo session in our home.”

“I always knew you were ashamed of me.” Darren stated with a huge pouting lip.

“Ashamed is a strong word Darren – Lets go with compunctious.”

“Don’t go using your thesaurus words on me, you forget who the king of speech is.”

“The king? More like the (changing his voice to an annoyed squeal) “I thought they were going to leave his microphone off… can’t he get to the point already… Make Chris kiss him that will shut him up king?”

“Wow. Now I am mortally wounded and possibly damaged beyond emotional repair. There is only one thing for me to do now.” 

Darren attempted to lift Chris off his feet, but the younger boy managed to twist 360 degrees and bend in such a way that he wound up with his right shoulder at Darren’s waist, reached up taking advantage of the temporarily off balance man and grabbed his dangling right arm and hoisted Darren up on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“That’s it – no more working out for you – this is no longer fair.” Whined Darren, as he attempted to struggle but eventually resigned himself to Chris’ Whim of holding him this way.

Amanda giggled causing both of the boys to turn suddenly toward her. Chris quickly rights Darren onto his own feet.

“Oh my God,” Said Chris with an embarrassed grin. “ I am so sorry. He is so distracting I forget other people are around.”

“That was great actually,” stated Amanda as she turned to grab a different lens for her camera. “I enjoy seeing more natural photos that are less posed – I like seeing the real you – so please as you were.” 

Chris shrugged and started to bend over as if he was going to pick up Darren again – but Darren just swatted him as he ran away toward Amanda.

“Why don’t you show me around where all of the possible places for some pictures.” Said Amanda

“I will show you Amanda,” Said Darren offering her his arm as if going to prom. “Chris can be so verbose when giving tours of our humble abode.”

“Really Darren? I think if you look up the word Verbose you would find a picture of you.” Said Chris, as he trailed behind the two out the back door to the patio.

As Amanda took in their home, and listened to the two of them banter and joke, she felt as if she was invited into a very personal storybook. It was clear that there was much love and happiness in this home. She observed as Chris and Darren seamlessly worked off of one another. Banter was easy and playful. They frequently stood side by side with their shoulders touching as they would talk with her and explain a piece of art or an eclectic statue. Amanda smiled as she watched them take turns rolling their eyes at each others “ridiculousness”, then look lovingly lost in those same eyes the next minute. At times Amanda thought she should leave them alone and not intrude when it became very intimate and serene. The amount of respect and awe they each held for the other was clear to see and hear. Their many and varied discussions flowed from room to room. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself at the playful, and obviously continuing argument, over whether the Harry Potter books or the movies were better. The entirety of their home was an interesting collaboration of the two very different personalities. Chris had the more subtle influences and color schemes, while Darren seemed to boast about the more wild paintings, accents and colors. It was a home filled with love, passion, music and the conjoined efforts of two very different forces that left Amanda in awe of the relationship that she would give anything to learn more about.

Once the tour was completed Amanda suggested that they start in the back. The yard was beautifully landscaped with a stunning gazebo. Chris and Darren immediately fell into place next to each other as Chris fixed Darren’s tie. Amanda prompted them to continue to focus on one another as she moved around the gazebo. The shine in their smiles were easy and reached their eyes as they absorbed each other’s presence.

They made their way back into the house and again resumed photos around the grand piano where they played side by side. Well, Chris played – Darren decided this was the best moment to get revenge. He grabbed Chris around the waist and began a tickling fight, which Darren knew was Chris’ biggest weakness. Darren moved his hands easily over every spot he knew would render Chris putty in his hands until he could lift him off of the piano bench into the same potato sack hold Chris had him in earlier.

Chris,from his fairly embarrassing vantage point looked up to Amanda with apologetic eyes. “Yes he is fairly strong for someone so SMALL.”

“Said the man with his ass in air. And for the record, I am fucking Tiny – but I can still take you any time Colfer. 

“Yes Darren – Oh great and mighty one – despite your size.” Then fake whispering to Amanda, “ He’s still jealous of my final growth spurt. We used to be the same height.”

“Puberty at 21 – who knew.” Darren said with exasperation as he slid Chris down onto the floor so they now stood touching chests and foreheads.

“You corrupted me you know.” Said Chris, with a fond smile. “I am certain it was the sudden onset of hormones that caused the long bones in my legs to grow – so technically you have no one but yourself to blame.

“I just couldn’t resist your advances anymore – the way you looked at me – that cute little pout when I didn’t return your affections – I just knew that you needed me.”

“Oh, I had the pout? That is not how I recall what you would refer to amongst your people as mating ritual. Please, this man could quite possibly pout his way into the oval office and be allowed to sign bills into law.

Amanda continued to take picture after picture of the pair knowing that she was capturing the true essence of who they were and what they meant to one another. 

“I would like to try one more thing if you don’t mind – then I think we have a lot of great options to choose from.”  
Chris and Darren nodded and waited for instruction.

“Would you boys mind changing into some of your most comfortable clothes? T- Shirts and jeans would be great.” 

“Sure” “Were Game” said the boys in unison as they started out of the room and Amanda crossed to her camera bag to set up for the shot.

“Oh and no shoes or socks” she called after them as they neared the steps.

She watched them for a moment as they walked up the steps together, still talking and giggling about who knows what. She watched as they glided their hands together between their bodies and interlaced their fingers with a familiarity and fondness that spurred an almost jealousy in her. 

Amanda had never really considered herself a believer in soul mates or the idea of finding that piece of you that was missing. It seemed ridiculous that a person could go their entire life with something potentially missing if that right person didn’t come along. Watching them cross down the hall to their bedroom, she had no doubt that she was witnessing and had spent the afternoon with two souls that completed each other. She didn’t know the story of how they met or the path that they took to get to where they were now – but it was clear that they functioned as one because the existence of them as a couple was essential for them each to continue even the uncontrollable acts of a beating heart and breathing.

When the boys returned both had on a pair of old jeans and t shirts.. Darren had a t-shirt from University of Michigan; Chris chose a Mickey Mouse one. Amanda directed them to the couch in the living room. They started by sitting side by side in the center. Their feet both propped and legs twined on the coffee table in front of them.

“You have the biggest feet” Said Chris “It really makes no sense when you think about it. It should be a direct correlation to the height ratio.”

“I needed bigger feet to handle the sexy ratio,” Said Darren, with a smirk.

“Wow – isn’t someone awful full of themselves?”

Darren turned on the puppy dog pout and eyes and appealed to Amanda, “Apparently I have to be.”

“See what I mean – and he’s the older and mature man in this relationship.”

“I’ll show you old” Darren yelled as he started to reach for Chris. But this time Chris rolled off the edge of the cushion and out of Darren’s reach. They both took a position at the far ends of the couch using the arms of the couch for a barrier between them. 

“Never mess with a ninja Criss. It will only mean trouble for you old man.”

“older yes – but also wiser – and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound.” Said Darren as he leaped over the arm of the couch and ran toward Chris who ran around the back of the couch and to the side where Darren stood just seconds before.

“A couch hardly counts as a tall building. He is a mystifyingly strange aerodynamic creature.” Chris said to Amanda who was trying her best to continue to take pictures of the pair while trying not to laugh.

The chase around the couch ensued with each of them almost catching the other. It looked as if it was going to be a draw until Darren leaped up onto the back of the couch and walked the ledge to the arm that Chris backed a few steps away from at the vision of Darren coming at him. Darren jumped down and wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist and pulled back until he sat back on the arm of the couch. Chris pushed him backwards until Darren landed on the couch with an “umph” as Darren refused to let go his hold on Chris who was now top of Darren across the couch cushions. They both looked at each other with a startle and giggled. Chris leaned down and kissed Darren on the nose.

“I love you – you big dork.”

“I love you too.”

Amanda looked at the image of the last shot she took and knew this would be a keeper. She smiled at the pair still lost in each other the couch.

“I think we got all we need here boys, I’m just going…to..”

“Wait. We are so sorry – we…”

“No, Please don’t get up,” Said Amanda, “This has been one of the best photo shoots I have ever been invited to do. It has been such a pleasure meeting you both. I can’t wait to meet with you again and show you the proofs.”

“Thank you Amanda. Are you sure you don’t need a hand carry out that stuff? I am nothing if not chivalrous!” Said Darren, looking out at her from his spot beneath Chris. “This was a lot of fun.”

Chris burst into a fit of laughter and shook his head almost violently. “Don’t believe a word he says. It’s a ruse to win your affection. And clearly you should know by now that I am the better half.”

“I’m really ok guys. I will be in touch with your rep next week to set up a time to meet.” 

As Amanda closed the door she continued to hear them giggle and play. She smiled as she crossed to her car and put all of her equipment away in the trunk. It amazed her as she put her keys in the ignition and drove down the street how these two souls had been brought together and she had been given the gift of sharing a moment of their lives.

When she met them at the proof meeting she showed them all of the prints to choose from. Then she pulled out the final picture from the shoot that day in a 11x14 size.

“This was my favorite of the day. I liked it in black and white. Consider this my gift to you both for such a great afternoon.”  
Chris and Darren looked fondly at the picture and laughed with the memory of it. 

Once they had told her what pictures they needed for friends, family and them they escorted her to the door.

“I truly hope I may get the honor of photographing your family again one day.”

They told her they were hoping in about 9 months she might be available – when they would become a family of three.


End file.
